Nobody But You
by calskies
Summary: Troy gets a wee bit jealous of Gabriella when she starts tutoring the captain of the baseball team. Will their relationship survive? TxG ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Anyone still out there? Pahah. I could make a million excuses as to why I haven't written in like over a year, maybe two. I've still been around FanFiction, reading and reviewing stories, but I just haven't gotten around to writing my own. Junior year is kicking my ass and teachers like to pour on the homework. But anyways, I've been bouncing this idea around in my head, I'm a little rusty so we'll see how well this one-shot turns out. I'm **_**thinking**_** about writing another story, it would most likely be a HSM fic, probably set in late high school throughout college and depending on how the readers response is, I might take it to life after college. It would be mainly Troy/Gabriella. But life after college wouldn't be the main part of the story. Would anyone read it? I've got some plot ideas, but I'm always open to ideas! I'd love to hear y'all's! So, let's get on with the story, shall we? :) **

She doesn't know what she does to me. I know she doesn't mean to make me endure this torture, it's part of her personality, her kindness, it's one of the many reasons I fell in love with her. But does she have to tutor so many damn guys?! Girls are stupid too, and I wouldn't be so worried if she only tutored girls, but no, guys are the stupid ones. Every guy at East High wants to be with her, she just doesn't see it, and her beauty radiates and makes every guy weak in the knees. Most guys know to stay away from her because she's taken, and thoroughly devoted to me,-

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shit, Chad. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be making out with Taylor or something?!" I whispered to him, she can't know I'm here. It would ruin everything.

"Dude, Tay's at some Chemistry Club meeting. I thought we were going to shoot around in the gym during free period. What are you doing here?" Chad inquired.

"Well. I was going to meet you there, until I found out the Gabi was tutoring Nate Cooper." I growled. Cooper is the captain of the baseball team, and has the most obnoxious crush on Gabi. He thinks he's every girl's dream, and that makes him every boyfriend's nightmare. Apparently, Nate is struggling in Physics and English, the two subjects Gabi excels in. Coincidence? I don't think so.

"Has the bastard tried anything with her?" Chad whispered. Chad and Gabi are practically siblings. They bicker over the stupidest things, and play multiple pranks on each other, but in the end they genuinely care about each other and would do anything for each other.

"Not that I've seen."

"SHIT! Ow, oh mother of God!" Chad screamed and jumped up holding his foot.

"Chad! What the hell! Sit down! You're going to blow our cover!" I whisper yelled at him. He can't blow our cover or else Gabi's going to get really pissed at me. Again.

"Troy, I stubbed my toe. I don't think I can play ball. This is serious." Chad said, seriously over exaggerating like he normally does.

While Chad was dancing around like an idiot because he stubbed his freaking toe, I went back to watching Gabi and Nate. And that's when I saw Gabi walking across the library, ready to fight. Shit shit shit. This isn't good. All because of freakin' Chad.

"Troy," Uh oh. She sounds too calm. This is going to be bad. "What on earth are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the gym, with Chad." She glared at Chad and I. On the upside, he finally stopped hopping around and holding his toe.

"Well, you see Gabi, I thought I'd catch up on my reading and the library is the perfect place to do it." I explained. I thought that was a pretty clever explanation. But judging by the look on Gabi's face, I don't think that went over too well.

Chad smacked me on the back of the head. "You idiot, you're 'reading' a dictionary."

Well. Shit.

"Troy Bolton, are you in here to spy on me?" Gabi questioned. Why, God, why did I have such a smart girlfriend?

"Gabi, baby, I'm not here to spy on _you._"

Chad took this as an opportune time to sneak off, and leave me to face Gabi's wrath alone. Bastard.

"Chad Danforth! Don't you dare try and sneak off; your beloved afro is sticking out behind that bookshelf. You come back right now!" Good God, she sounds just like his mom.

"Ella, good God, you sound like my mother!" Chad said as he took the walk of shame back to his seat.

"Good, her lessons are working. Now, why the hell do you need to come spy on Nate and me? I'm tutoring him, Troy! Why can't you trust me?" Gabi said with an eerie calm voice. Shit, this is really bad. Before I could respond, she walked off with hurt in her eyes.

"Well, Chad, let's go shoot some hoops." I sighed. I lost this battle. It's not that I don't trust her. I trust her completely. It's that Cooper kid that I don't trust. He just gives off the vibe, that he's a skive and will do anything to get in a girl's pants. But that look she gave me ripped my heart to pieces. It was like she couldn't believe that it was me sitting in that chair.

Gabi and I have been together since junior year. It has been the best year of my life. We laugh like hyenas when we're together, and I wouldn't trade our relationship for anything. She's stubborn, opinionated, and hard-headed, but she's also the most caring person I know. I don't know what I would do without her. I would fall apart.

When Chad and I got to the gym, I couldn't bring myself to even shoot around. I was disgusted with myself. I sat down on the bleachers, and then the deafening silence of the gym was eating me alive so I went to the locker room to sit and think. I heard the door open and I looked up and it was none other than Nate Cooper coming into the locker room. Shit. I had just made myself look like an idiot in front of him and now he's coming in to see me do absolutely nothing. Troy Bolton wins the idiot award.

"Hey, Bolton, can we talk?" Cooper asked. I was kind of suspicious, but I couldn't exactly say no.

"Sure, Cooper, what's up?" Trying to be as nice as possible, so I wouldn't get in even more trouble with Gabi.

"Look, I know you think I'm some skive, trying to get into girls pants, and all I want is another notch on my bedpost, right?" Well, this is awkward. Cooper hit the nail on the head.

"Well…not exactly…"

"Bolton, cut the crap. I know that's what you think of me."

"Alright, so it is. What's the point of this?" I really didn't want to get into a conversation about our feelings. I only do that with Gabi.

"I know you don't want Gabriella tutoring me. And I can't tell you why, but seriously man? You don't have to worry about me hitting on Gabriella." I was a little sketched out by this, but went along with it to appease Cooper.

"Cooper, it's cool. Gabi loves to tutor, hell, she has to tutor me half the time. Everyone struggles. It's all good."

"Alright Bolton, just don't let your jealousy get in the way of your relationship with an amazing girl."

I was sitting in the locker room thinking of how I could make this up to Gabi when my phone dinged. Gabi's name flashed across the screen.

_Come over. We need to talk._

Shit. I'm in for it.

I don't even remember driving over. I'm sitting in the driveway like an idiot. I know we're going to fight. Gabi and I can fight with the best of them. I'm trying to muster up the energy to fight with her when my phone dings again.

_Don't sit outside like an idiot. Come inside. _

I've been caught. Well. It's time to face the music.

"Troy, do you realize how many girls hang all over you in the hallways? How many cheerleaders try to get your attention by sticking their boobs in your face? How many times I hear girls gushing over you in the bathroom? Do you realize how much that sucks for me? To know that my boyfriend is some Greek God that every girl in East High wants to fuck?" Well, she's doing a great job on the guilt trip.

"But Gabi.." She cut me off.

"No, Troy. No buts. You don't know what it's like to know that every girl at East High fantasizes about you."

"Yes, Gabi, I do. Guys talk about you in the locker room. They stare at you in the hallway. Some guys just aren't as forward about it, but Gabi, you're fantasized about. Believe me."

I think she realized that going that direction would just lead to a power trip about who was fantasized about more because she took it a different direction. "Troy, why can't you trust me? It's one guy. A guy who isn't even interested in me. Nate and I talk about nothing but English and Physics. You don't have to worry about it."

"Gabi, I'm always going to worry about you. Whether you like it or not. That's the price we pay with love. I always worry about you. You're constantly on my mind, I want you to be safe and protected. And I'm trying to protect you the best way I know how."

"Troy, there's nobody but you. You're the one I see my life with. I don't see my life with Nate Cooper. I see us, baby, there's nobody but you."

As our lips locked together in a sweet, passionate kiss, I knew she was the one for me. There would be ups and downs throughout our life, but as long as she's by my side, I can do anything. Because she's it for me, there's nobody but her.

**Well, that wasn't as great as I wanted it to be, but it's not bad for my first time in like 2 years, right? **

**REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE. **


	2. Announcement

**Hello all.**

I would just like to make an announcement, I am no longer going to be posting under this account/pen name. My new pen name is: smileywiley

I would love it if y'all could come over and check me out. I haven't posted much, just a oneshot, but I've got some ideas for some new stories and stuff. So come check me out!

And as always, if there's a story you want me to read/review, just PM me! Or review on Perfection (that would be my newest oneshot, a Hunger Games story!) I would be glad to check them out.

Thanks so much! :)

Calleigh


End file.
